


Clocktower Conversations

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: A little, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, let hayner say fuck, letters formatted like a poem, rated T for Hayner saying fuck, xion and hayner are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner and Xion plan to meet up outside of the psych ward. Xion brings a friend along, and some sea salt ice cream.
Relationships: Implied Axel/Xion, Xion & Hayner, one-sided hayner/roxas
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Kudos: 2





	Clocktower Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> (probably the 2nd to last one in the series? i might end it soon, depends. i wanna do a few filler ones here and there just to prolong it but im not really sure. we shall see! there will definitely be a proper ending from Hayner's pov of them being in love and stuff. ALSO! trying a new lil format, let me know if it does anything for ya.)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix/squaresoft. this work is nonprofit.

Roxas,  
Before I get into things,  
I’m home.  
I got out of the psych ward.  
I've been out for a few days, actually.  
Needed time to myself,  
to process.  
But Xion and I met up today!  
We went to the station and sat at the clock tower.  
She handed me a sea salt ice cream and told me she was waiting.  
I asked who she was waiting for,  
And as if he had heard,  
This dude showed up and I recognized him immediately.  
Axel, his name was.  
Tall, sharp, lanky.

A fucking beanpole.

But the thing was, he recognized me too.  
Xion handed him one too and patted the seat next to her.  
“Nice to meet you,” I started, “I’m Hayner.”  
I was going to ask for his, but I had a feeling he knew.  
“The name’s Axel.” His voice was low and monotonous.

How do you like this guy? (If you do, that is.)

Xion explained why she brought him here.  
She said that she wanted him and me to talk about you.  
“Does Roxas really exist?” I asked him.  
He nodded, and his spiky hair bounced with him.  
“He does. And he’s a really great guy. Surprised you haven’t met him yet.”  
So he didn’t know.  
“Well, here’s the thing- Technically I have. In my dreams.”  
I waited for him to laugh at me, but he didn’t.  
All he did was nod again and take a bite from his popsicle.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating the ice cream that slowly melted onto our hands from the summer heat.

Then Axel told me that you’ve been weird these past weeks.  
“Do you know why?”  
He looked at me like I was stupid for a second.  
“Oh… You really think so?”  
I had never looked at it that way.  
He handed me a slip of paper with your number on it.  
Then he tapped his forehead and said  
“Got it memorized?”  
“Uh, yeah. I think so.” I nodded.  
Silence fell over us again.  
I watched Xion and Axel lean into one another.

And then I had the nerve to ask the dumbest thing I could think of.

“Hey Axel, are you and Roxas dating?”  
He laughed, as did Xion.

I felt embarrassed. Really, really embarrassed.  
“Not in a million years!” He mustered through a fit of giggles.  
Relief finally came.  
It washed over me in waves of blue and green  
As though it were the sea and I were its next victim.  
“You really think I’d hand you his number if we were dating?”  
The redhead looked at me in that way again.  
I shrugged sheepishly.  
(What can I say?)  
“I can see why you would think that, but Roxas is my best friend.”  
I thought back to a few months ago.  
The day I saw Axel in my dreams too, at the beach.  
“When did you guys meet?” I stared at my shoes, lost in thought.  
“A few months ago, why?”  
Bit by bit,  
piece by painstaking piece,  
everything started to connect.


End file.
